


The hunters

by Hyux



Series: The hunters [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Demon Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Kinda non-con, M/M, Mental Control, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, feminine dressing, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: "If you're not careful you'll be possessed by a demon!"The youngest of the two exclaimed amusedly as they stood over a stone and moss bridge, carefully built centuries ago."I'm not that stupid!"The other boy answered with the same tone while he leaned, perhaps too much, over the cobblestone parapet of the bridge.The youngest chuckled, grabbing the other by the jacket and pulling him back."There are no kelpies in there."He said, giving him a friendly pat on his back.Those were the days when Minho and Jisung pretended to be hunters of mythological, fictional creatures but neither of them could believe that 20 years after those days of joy, they would find themselves in a tavern discussing about gryphons.
Series: The hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217864
Kudos: 20





	1. Meet

"If you're not careful you'll be possessed by a demon!"  
The youngest of the two exclaimed amusedly as they stood over a stone and moss bridge, carefully built centuries ago.

"I'm not that stupid!"  
The other boy answered with the same tone while he leaned, perhaps too much, over the cobblestone parapet of the bridge.

The youngest chuckled, grabbing the other by the jacket and pulling him back.  
"There are no kelpies in there."  
He said, giving him a friendly pat on his back.

Those were the days when Minho and Jisung pretended to be hunters of mythological, fictional creatures but neither of them could believe that 20 years after those days of joy, they would find themselves in a tavern discussing about gryphons.

"I can assure you that he let himself be caressed!"  
Jisung said holding a pitcher of beer in one hand while gesturing with the other.

"Sure and then you swam with a mermaid without getting ripped apart."  
Minho then added with an ironic tone, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from the other.

"All envy"

"Of course"  
He rolled his eyes and resumed drinking from his mug.

Minho and Jisung continued to prattle on about their adventures, especially Jisung with some corrections from the elder.

"Hmm? The Hunters?"  
Asked the girl behind the counter to a question from a hooded customer, who nodded.  
"They're over there."  
She replied pointing to the table where the two boys were sitting laughing.

"Thank you"  
He said in a feeble voice slowly approaching the two hunters.  
"Hunters?"  
Asked the hooded man and immediately, both Minho and Jisung stopped laughing and turned to the man behind them.

"Yes?"  
Minho asked first, observing as much as he could of the man's ruined and torn tunic.

"I need your help."

He only said and immediately Jisung got up to pay and then all three of them walked out of the tavern.

"Who are you?”  
Minho asked again.

"Who I am doesn't matter but... I know you are hunters of... mythological creatures, is that right?"

Jisung nodded as he juggled with a knife and leaned against the stone wall with his shoulder.

"Talk"  
Minho said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay okay"  
The man chuckled, taking a stone from his robe pocket.  
"A succubus...she took over my mansion, she took everything and I...I managed to save myself thanks to this stone.."  
The man began to explain many things and Jisung almost fell asleep but when he heard the words 'money and rewards', he regained his attention.

"So you want us to get that creature out of the way?"  
Minho asked, taking the stone from the man's hands and looking at it.

"Correct."  
He replied and both hunters nodded but unfortunately, neither of them saw the smile on the face of what they thought was a simple man who had lost everything to a demon.

The three discussed for a few more minutes, taking directions from the man.  
"Are you sure you want to come with us?"  
Jisung asked, going to untie the reins of his and Minho's horse. 

"I want to make sure you don't lose your way"  
He said quietly going to get his horse.

Minho remained silent to observe the man - their clients were almost never normal people and most of the time it was difficult to understand what they were saying because of fear, but he ... had something strange.

"Let's go then"  
Minho nodded and together with Jisung mounted their horses.  
"We go on"

The man nodded, standing still to watch the two boys run into the forest that surrounded the whole city where they had stopped for accommodation.  
"Such juicy morsels"  
The voice from earlier, old and hoarse was transformed into a sweet and feminine one.

After almost an hour on horseback, the two arrived in front of a mansion.  
"I don't like that guy"  
Minho finally said as he tried to calm his horse.

"You are too doubtful"  
Jisung replied to him by getting off his horse and taking the reins of it, tying it to a nearby tree.

"Perhaps..."  
He whispered, imitating his companion's actions.

"Should we wait for him?"

"You stay here, I'm going inside to look for something"  
Minho adjusted the leather gloves he had on his hands and headed for the door, but was stopped by Jisung's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get eaten"

"I won't, I can't leave you to manage the accounts all by yourself"  
He chuckled, finally going to open the door, thus disappearing from the sight of Jisung who sighed and leaned against a tree.

While Minho explored the interior of the house, always keeping his knife ready for any eventuality, the hooded man arrived at the mansion.  
"Did he leave you alone?"  
He asked to Jisung who shook his head.

"He wanted to go on-"  
He was speaking when the man took off his hood, thus revealing a beautiful woman - purple hair, reddish-pink skin and black clothes, if they could be called that, that barely covered her breast and her private parts but above all, a pair of black wings on his back.

At that sight, Jisung was frozen, but soon after he drew his sword from the lining on the back of the horse.  
"Succubus!?"  
He shouted hoping that his voice, deemed annoying by Minho, would reach the latter and so he did, Minho ran back to the door but was stopped at the door by something - a black slime had stuck to his feet.

“Jisung! Run!"  
He exclaimed, hearing the demon laugh shortly after.

"Poor little humans, you are just fools ..."  
She sighed as she approached Jisung.

"Jisung ugly toad run!"  
Minho yelled again, trying desperately to free himself from the slime on his feet.

"G-go away!"  
Jisung stammered, not realizing that the horses were gone and even his feet were covered with black slime.

"Look at you ... you look like a scared mouse"  
She chuckled as she placed a hand on the blade of the sword pointed at her, thus making it melt with ease.

Jisung began to tremble, feeling the slime rise up his body and immobilizing him.

"You will be an excellent doll..."  
She murmured, approaching his face, gently kissing his lips, all under Minho's frightened and angry gaze, still trying to free himself from the slime.

Jisung tried to fight back, but the slime on his body prevented him from doing so.  
Slowly he felt his head get heavy and a sudden slumber hit him, causing him to fall asleep.

"What have you done to him!"  
As soon as he spoke, all the black slime had disappeared, both on his body and on Jisung's, who fell ruinously to the ground.

"Me? Aw baby, you'll find out soon enough."  
The demon smiled, opening her wings and flying on the roof of the mansion, thus disappearing from their sight.

Minho ran without hesitation towards Jisung, carefully lifting him up from the ground.  
"Damn you..."  
He sighed, watching his companion's face.  
"Ji? Ji answer me."

"How cute."  
Jisung said suddenly as he slowly opened his eyes again.

"Ji! are you okay?"

"Sort of"  
He said getting up in pain from the ground, feeling something strange inside him.

"We better get back."

"No!"  
Jisung exclaimed, coughing in embarrassment.  
"We have to get rid of that demon...we can't let her be free like this"

Minho stood still for a few seconds and then nodded.  
"You're right... stay close to me."

They both nodded and entered the mansion again, Jisung was ahead of the older and it seemed as if he was guiding Minho to a particular room.

"We're here"  
He said, but in a different voice - higher pitched and softer.

"What do you mean?"  
The older asked, backing away quickly.

"In my room"  
He replied, turning around and, the first thing Minho noticed were his eyes - the same eyes as the succubus ones.

"J-Jisung... I know you're still there, don't let her in!"  
He shouted, pulling out his knife.

"Aww, what do you think you can do with that small knife?"  
She asked laughing while going to sit on one of the many lounge chairs in the room.  
"If you do as I say I'll let your little friend go...even though his body isn't so bad."

Minho almost growled, he wanted to jump on that creature but he didn't realize that all that anger and frustration was leading him to walk towards Jisung.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
He asked, looking around out of the corner of his eye, noticing that the door he had just walked through had disappeared.

"You don't want me to kill your little friend, do you?"  
She asked moving a finger and snatching the knife from Minho's hands and placing it at the throat of Jisung's body.

He winced at the sudden action, realizing only then that he had no escape now.  
"O-Okay... what do you want me to do."

"Aww good boy, you see that when you want to you can also obey."  
The demon smiled, moving the knife away from Jisung's throat.  
"Undress."

Minho nodded, doing as requested... He removed his gloves first, throwing them on the ground, followed by his boots and his shirt.  
"Everything?"

"Everything, I wanna see your body."

He clicked his tongue annoyed, but decided to continue following her orders, mostly to free Jisung.  
He also unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled off his pants, then noticing the succubus' gaze on him, he removed his boxers as well.

"You don't look so bad... even with all those scars"

"Thanks... I guess"

The demon laughed, waving at him to come closer.  
"Kneel down."  
As she spoke she crossed her legs and watched as the elder entire body moved.

"Yes.."  
He took a few steps, keeping his head down and finally knelt in front of her, looking at the colourful carpet that was beneath him.

"Look at me."  
She ordered, slipping her foot under his chin, then lifting his face.

He decided to obey once more, finding his friend in that position somehow thrilling.

"You like seeing your little friend like that, don't you?"  
She asked, laying a hand on Minho's dark hair.

"N-No!"  
He exclaimed, blushing and shaking his head frantically.

"No lies, Minho."  
She giggled, placing a foot on his exposed cock.  
"Look at you, you're already so hard just because someone is treating you like the filthy dog you are."

At that action and those words, Minho couldn't hold back a soft moan.  
"Don't... it's true.."  
He whispered so feebly that it was hard for even him to hear his own words.

"Tell me Minho."  
She began, pulling his hair back.  
"Where should I start?"  
She asked while pointing to a series of mannequins at their side, all dressed in quirky and luscious outfits.

The elder looked at all the clothes, they were all obviously created for a female body, on his they would never fit.  
"I don't know."  
He said, turning back to the demon.

She sighed letting go of his hair.  
"Get up and walk over to the first mannequin."

He lifted himself from the ground and stood at the side of the first mannequin - the dress that was exposed was a white suit, full of pearls that made a strange pattern all over the entire abdomen and the bra and panties were made of semi-transparent fabric.

"Mh... "  
The demon stayed a few seconds thinking and then pointed directly to the fourth outfit.  
"Red, I think looks better on you."

Minho walked over to the suit he had just indicated, and without even realizing it, he had it on.  
"O-Oh..."  
He gasped, not expecting this speed.  
"Is that all?"  
He asked looking up into the demon's eyes.

"It looks great on you hyung."  
She spoke in Jisung's voice.

The elder stood still, trying to calm his pulse and remember that now, Jisung, was asleep in his own body.  
"Don't play with his voice."  
He growled, watching her warily.

"Aww, how protective we are."  
She giggled getting up and starting to undress, the same way the other had done moments before.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked though eyeing how the room was slowly changing.

"What do you think a demon can do with a handsome man like you...dressed so provocatively just because of an order from me..."  
Once naked, he slowly approached Minho.  
"I will use you to satisfy my appetite."

He whispered in his ear with a small laugh.


	2. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry little human, you'll like it in fact... you'll love it".  
> He smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the large canopy bed that had a while ago appeared.

"I will use you to satisfy my appetite."  
He whispered in his ear with a small laugh.

Minho, on the other hand, shuddered at his words, almost freezing on the spot.

"Don't worry little human, you'll like it in fact... you'll love it".  
He smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the large canopy bed that had a while ago appeared.

'I'm not sure'  
Minho thought, following the demon to the bed, watching him as he lay down among the various fabrics that were lying on it.

"Come here pretty boy"  
He said extending a hand in his direction, inviting him to lie down next to him.

He nodded and slowly crawled up from the bottom of the bed, reaching Jisung's side and sitting on his own lap.  
"W-What do you want me to do now..."  
He muttered, cursing himself for stuttering at that moment.

Minho, however, wasn't afraid... perhaps because Jisung's large, kind eyes were still the same, albeit red now.

"Kiss me."  
He ordered placing a hand on his bare leg, squeezing it a little.

He did as he said and, trembling, leaned forward and connected their lips in a light kiss, pulling back soon after.

The demon chuckled, pulling him on top of him to kiss him longer.  
"Like this."  
He said looking at how the other was already panting.

Minho bit his lip resting his hands on his chest.  
"N-Now...?"

"Let me."  
He said quietly and then placed himself on top of Minho, making him lie down where he was just now.  
"You're so beautiful hyung..."

He bit his lip on hearing Jisung's voice again.  
"Please..."  
He whispered, not knowing what for.

"Sssh"  
He shushed him before kissing him again, meanwhile with his hips he rubbed his crotch, loving the way he was moaning into his mouth.

He placed his hands on his hips, pulling him more towards himself.

"Have we become needy?"  
He asked, knowing though that the candles he had originally ignited were doing what they were created to do.   
Minho's mind, in fact, was now foggy and confused from the sweetish scent he had inhaled so far.

"N-Need you"  
He mewled, no longer being able to control his words and feeling how the other was moving, was making him more heated than he should have been, more than all the women he had been with.

"Aah you humans are magnificent creatures, your body is so responsive to any touch in the right spot"  
The demon was ecstatic, he had done this many times before but each human was like a new experience.

"Tell me little creature, what would you like me to do to your body?"  
He asked gently as he caressed his chest.

"F-Fuck me… use... me"

He knew that everything Minho was saying was not by his own will, but because of the candles and yet, the candles only manipulated his mind and not the way his body reacted.  
"Alright, pretty boy."  
He giggled as he slipped between his legs and barely touched the tip of his erection from under the red fabric.

Minho wanted to scream, but for some reason, seeing Jisung's face between his legs as he touched him like that was making him resist.  
"M-Move."  
He begged again causing the demon to laugh.

"Hyung is so impatient."  
He said kissing a wet spot on the red panties.

"It's n-not my fault"  
He justified himself trying not to look at his face too much.

"Mmh sure"  
He smiled lowering the red fabric the boy had on, then biting his lip for how big he was.

He remained still with his hips, however bringing a hand over his mouth to not let any unwanted sounds come out of it.

Slowly the demon lifted his butt into the air and took the head of his cock between his lips, savoring it thoroughly.  
"You're sweet."  
He whispered, licking the precum that was coming out of the tip.

"T-Thank you"  
Minho stammered, arching his back slightly.

He giggled taking not long afterwards the whole cock in his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, immediately starting to move his head quickly.

Minho didn't resist much from moaning, then biting his hand so as to muffle those high-pitched sounds.

The demon in the meantime brought one hand under Minho's legs, while the other on one of the boy's nipples, so as to tease him well.  
"Take off that hand"  
He said at one point, stopping himself from sucking his cock.

"B-But.."

"Do it"

Minho felt small tears forming in his eyes but he did as ordered by the demon, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Good boy"  
The demon smiled, raising the elder hips with both hands.  
"You will be a very good meal"  
He whispered, placing his tongue on his rim and slowly licking the outline of it.

He whimpered again, finding what was happening to him somehow exciting.  
Minho had had several experiences when it came to sex, both with demons and other creatures, but never with an incubus, and certainly never with his only best friend, Jisung, about whom he'd always had unseemly thoughts. But it wasn't his fault that he did that, was it? 

The demon looked up at him, noticing how lost he seemed in his thoughts, he slipped his tongue completely into him.  
"Look at me."  
He murmured, gripping his hands on his legs, not too hard but there would surely be marks left afterwards.

He immediately lowered his gaze, but closed his eyes from the too much pleasure caused by that simple action.

He ate him out for a couple of minutes, then moved on to his fingers.  
"You like this, don't you?"  
He asked, caressing his face with his free hand.

Minho was a mess, literally, his whole body was sensitive and a simple whiff on it would make him moan.  
"Y-Yes"  
He stammered reaching out a hand towards Jisung's familiar face.  
"C-Can you k-kiss me?"

He chuckled as he lowered himself, but as their lips met, he moved his fingers faster, so that Minho moaned and opened his mouth, deepening the long-awaited kiss.

He tried to reciprocate the kiss as best he could, at that moment millions of people could have been watching and he wouldn't have cared.

The kiss gradually became more messy and slobbery but neither of them seemed to care.  
"W-Want you"  
Minho meowed at one point.

The demon nodded, removing all the clothes from Minho in one small movement, he then smiled as he saw how the bra had left a slight mark, no doubt from all the sudden movements Minho had made.  
"You're so beautiful... I'm going to keep you with me."  
He murmured, resting the tip of his cock against Minho's rim, now quite stretched.

He didn't register the creature's words above him but nodded anyway, wanting to experience as much of that submissive feeling as possible, of not having to do anything of his own willingly, but just following someone else's orders.

"H-Hyung."  
Jisung whined, returning to his senses a little, without actually knowing, it was the demon who had stepped aside on purpose.

"Y-Yes? J-Ji?"  
He asked, and when the other nodded he almost started to cry.  
"It's okay baby, let him be."  
He said stroking his face to calm it down, noticing that shortly afterwards his eyes turned red again.  
"Don't have too much fun with him."  
He said almost seriously.

"I won't."  
The demon replied, slowly pushing himself into him.  
"Maybe."  
He then added with a smirk.

He sighed, clutching the covers beneath him at the almost unfamiliar sensation.  
"You're never going to let us go, are you?"  
He asked then when he was sure the other was completely inside him.

"What an intelligent human."  
He giggled giving a small push.  
"You will be my personal toy, forever."

Minho trembled at those words, thinking that in fact, it wouldn't be so bad - they wouldn't have to take any more risks and above all, they would do what they wanted without limits, or almost.  
"M-Move now"

"Mhmh"  
He nodded and began to give several deep thrusts, moaning softly as well.

The thrusts were deep and precise, hitting Minho weak spot each time, making him moan like a little girl on her first time.

They went on like this for a while, Minho biting Jisung's neck and vice versa, moans and indecent sounds filling the whole room filled with pillows, clothes and all kinds of candles. 

The demon felt himself getting closer and closer to her limit, knowing that Minho was too, and after a few minutes, she came inside him.

Minho, on the other hand, soiled his stomach, relaxing completely even though his body continued to shiver.

"You did well."  
The demon murmured leaving Jisung's body who fell next to Minho who immediately took him in his arms.

"Rest little creatures, you have a lot to deal with from now on."  
She whispered as he walked out of the door that had appeared again.

Minho nodded, quickly covering Jisung who was still unaware of everything.  
"Everything will be fine."  
He whispered, gently kissing the top of his head.

After a few minutes, he too fell asleep, too tired to keep his eyes open.


End file.
